tri_unumfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Barge
The Metal Barge, home of the Biomech and a variety of synthetic lifeforms, is a massive starship started in the Monstearian year 9-2247-1960 FC (well before any other Monstearian races had attained a civilized state). The Metal Barge has been in constant construction ever since, constantly growing and marking itself as the most massive modern man-made object in existance at the time of writing. History The Metal Barge was conceived by the Metal Guardian as a means for his people to explore the universe. Construction began in 9-2247-1960 FC, and the ship was operable by 9-2247-2143. The Metal Barge left Monstear the same year it was completed, and proceeded on an exodus that lasted until the Monstearian year 20-7299-6152. The full nature of this exodus is unknown, but during this journey the ship grew from the size of a small island to the massive proportions it boasts today. Construction The Metal Barge is made of Hyperferra, an Iron alloy created and blessed by Tyrferra. This strange metal is nearly as hard as Theoite, and yet is available in greater quantities - as evidenced by the fact that it makes up nearly 90% of the Metal Barge's composition. The Metal Barge is the most massive modern man-made object, with the top surface area currently standing at about 2.9 million square feet (on a planar scale, and not counting the Main Weapon System). From bow to stern, the ship itself measures 2765 miles. The Main Weapon System (MWS) measures 1660 miles from the end of the cannon to the rear of the primary generators. The Metal Barge has over 20 docking bays, each larger than 200 sq miles. These are staggered along each side of the barge, and each can hold several large carriers and countless fighters. More ships can be launched from the upper deck, and some ships will even attach to the outside of the hull in order to launch quickly. Inside the Metal Barge is a massive connection of rooms and hallways. The ship is so massive and so old that not all of these hallways are charted - exploratory parties are currently mapping out the 35th sublevel. Due to the unexplored nature of the Metal Barge, the secrets of the Great Engine Room have been lost - all who have attempted to reach the Great Engine Room have lost contact and disappeared. However, it seems that the Great Engine Room can provide infinite energy, as the Metal Barge must actually vent energy from its massive Cooling Vents in order to run. Said Vents must constantly be maintained in order to not melt from the excess of energy flowing through them. Currently, builders are working on creating a second set of engines, which will go between the current engines and nearly double the Barge's speed. These are hoped to take some stress off of the Cooling Vents. Main Weapon System The Main Weapon System (MWS) is a massive energy weapon with destructive force capable of blasting planets to pieces. This weapon was designed by Tyrferra himself during the Metal Barge's exodus. This weapon is absolutely massive, measuring 1660 miles from end to end. The MWS is surprisingly quick to fire, requiring only a few minutes of charge-time in order to fire at full power - which rarely happens. Generally, the MWS fires at half-power - enough to eradicate continents. The MWS has five main parts; the barrel, the control center, the primary energy stores, the secondary energy stores, and the swivelling gimbal 'neck'. The barrel itself takes up half of the size of the MWS, and is covered in venting systems in order to wick off the immense energies that would otherwise melt the system. The control center has complete control over the entire MWS, and is mounted on top of the barrel - out of the path of the energy. The primary and secondary energy stores are attached behind the barrel, and take 1/3 and 1/6 of the MWS's size, respectively. They hold the energy that is being stored in order to fire the MWS. The gimbal allows the MWS to rotate in all directions with extreme precision. It has been noted that the Cooling vents cool down for a few minutes after the MWS fires.